Because We're Young
by Tari Shiro
Summary: AU. My life is now what I was trying to escape from. My destiny. With my blonde headed boy and dark eyed boy I will tread the treacherous road of life with my teacher guiding us on our dangerous path.
1. Chapter 1

To be honest, I didn't get this idea on my own

To be honest, I didn't get this idea on my own. I've been reading a lot lately and trying to beat a two disk video game for the PS2.

Have any of you ever heard of _Shadow Hearts II: Covenant_?

Disclaimer: The concept of copyright infringement is unholy to me. A respectable writer would never indulge in such a disdainful act.

**To Tread the Road of Life**

In ones youth, they tend to live carelessly and hand their trust and love to those who ask it of them. Their minds are not plagued with doubts or questions as to matters of consequence. Their grass is always greenest and their glass is half full. Many are destined to live that childhood. And depending on the perspective it can be perceived as a lie, or an ultimate truth.

That childhood was only mine for a period of time that was –still, in my opinion- all but too short. I soon realized that to trust and love without proper judgment can break you and even get you killed. I began to wander out of the safer boundaries of my mind to ask myself questions. Why was I here? What was my purpose? What will happen tomorrow? Will I live to tomorrow?

Then, I began to doubt. I questioned my looks, my intelligence, my capability, and my happiness. I did everything I could to repair what I thought were kinks in my humanity. And do keep in mind that at the time I was still a small child and I didn't understand half of the things I was feeling. I came to realize, that compared to my grass everyone's was different. And that my glass seemed a little less full than it did that last time I checked.

In my past, I was often asked questions like, "What are you going to do now?" Or, "What do you plan for the future?"

Well, I came to reply with, "I'm not able to answer that."

And the person- whom was usually an adult- would ask in return, "Why not?"

I'd smile and ask, "If I asked you, do you think _**you**_ could?"

And then, all too often they'd respond with, "Of course! I'm doing what my future is now! Why aren't you?"

I'd reply with a grin, "Because I'm young."

I was never sure why, but when my parents noticed my transitional thought process they began to ask me those type of things. My mother, as well as my father. I realized now, they wanted me to choose a path to take to start my life. But, before I ever got a chance to really answer they chose it for me. And being naive and ignorant, I went with it. I didn't fight. I didn't kick or scream. Not the slightest hint of argument. Because, at the time, I wasn't really sure **what** I wanted.

Soon I was enrolled in an academy. It was a well known teaching facility within my village. They more or less taught you fighting skills, amateur medical skills, and arts of the blade. Many children from prestigious clans, average clans, and talented children from civilian families attended it. I didn't even know why my parents thought of enrolling me, considering we're a civilian family. We had no talent through blood, or political power.

But, I do remember why I was so eager to go. I'd met a boy. He was from a prestigious clan. He was cute, kind, and shy, at the time. But he wasn't what I expected at all.

Later, his persona took a wide U-turn. After he lost everything. Then he stopped smiling at the girls and became more isolated. Every time I saw him he had a brooding expression, and the worst part was I new what he was thinking about. But, I always pretended I didn't notice.

Also, another boy developed a habit of annoying him senselessly. But, every once in a while the brooding boy would smirk, and yet he never smiled. Both boys had lost everything, or never had it to begin with. I suppose that why they fit with each other better than I ever did.

And then when we graduated we were placed on teams by the time I was twelve years old. I was placed with those two boys.

The first was always rather optimistic and energetic. His hair was a blonde semi-yellow color and he had strikingly blue eyes. He was always full of emotion, warmth, and a secret. One I never knew. And for some reason he had a tendency to wear orange. I never really liked the color to begin with. But, after you're around it enough it starts to grow on you I suppose.

The other one was an aggressive, stubborn, cold, and prideful boy. His skin was practically translucent. His eyes would be the blackest of blue you could imagine. And his hair… Oh! His hair! If I remember correctly he had long bangs on each side of his face, and it was rather unruly in the back. I supposed it could be described … as a chicken's ass.

And of course, I had a sensei. He was always so cool-headed that it often pissed me off. He obscured seventy-five percent of his face with a mask and head band. The silver, lopsided hair always made him seem old to me. And the crinkle of fabric I considered a smile, never reached his only visible dark eye. On the occasion you'd see them both, but one with a dangerous crimson glow. My dark eyed teammate carried that crimson, in both eyes. Our sensei taught us the basics of fighting skill, and the more advanced levels as we got stronger.

It was … nice. But, as they say: "All good things must come to an end."

Before I reached the age of thirteen it all fell apart. The dark eyed boy left to meet his life's goal. He left me alone on a bench. Soon after, my blue-eyed, blonde-headed brother left with a white haired man to become his student. Only my sensei and I were left. I soon decided to leave my home as well. Those two people were the ones I build my emotional structure on.

Without them, I fell apart.

I lost my ability to trust soon after. What if anyone else left me? How would I handle it? I thought about my sensei. Aside from my family, he was all I had to cling to that was left of my past of fairytale past. I knew it was a sinking boat. And if I didn't abandon ship I'd go down with it.

But, before I got out of town I met a gambler. Her looks hid her true age, and she was going to become the new leader of this village. Our current leader had been killed by the man that took my dark-eyed boy. But, the woman offered to teach me skills of the blade and medicine. As I recall she was also one of the three strongest warriors of the land. So I was not trained on a mediocre or even an amateur level.

She taught me until I was fifteen as her apprentice. Then I finally left my honey-eyed, blonde shishou and my home. My mother and father begged me to stay. I bluntly ignored them. They _**chose**_ this path for me; therefore they must feel the repercussions of their decisions. After a threat to disown me as the heir of the family, they realized they couldn't stop me no matter what. So, in the end they offered me a few heirlooms. My great-grandmothers garments, my great-grandfathers blade, and my ancestors embroidered comb. After sufficient packing I officially left my home village of Konohagure, Japan.

Soon after I left my parents faked my death.

I took an occupational role in a cheap whore tea house. So luckily I only serve drinks and food. I don't provide the "entertainment". My employer's been trying to get me to participate in the department. But, aside form that, he's a kind, fairly attractive, and slightly lascivious guy. He lets me sleep in the dress room and I don't have to pay rent.

Now, remember, I'm still pretty girly at heart. I mean, come on, I have pink hair. Is it possible to have no estrogen at all if your hair's that color. So… sometimes, I like to dress up in the different kimonos and yukatas when I work. It makes me feel pretty, and the concept of 'dress up' always amused me. But, I always keep my parents gifts in a wooden box under my futon. I have a feeling I'm going to need them eventually.

That reminds me; lately my employer has been giving some odd looks. Kind of … like he's waiting for something to happen. He always did seem familiar to me, I just always dismissed it. I really didn't want to have anything to do with the life I lived about a year and a half ago. But lately he's been making it hard to ignore. In my break time I've been musing about it. I noticed that whenever he's not busy he reads little orange books, and he has a scar over one eye, too.

It's been rather irksome thinking about it for the past few months I recognized him. I **know** I know him, but his name is just … mentally blocked from me. Right now, as I'm taking an order of jasmine tea, and hot sake he's staring at me again. As I bow to thank them, some thing in me bursts. As soon as I'm a good distance from the table I run as far-as this kimono will let me-to him. I stand in front of him and glare.

"THAT'S IT. Who **are** you? Why do you keep staring?!" I whisper harshly.

He just smirks at me. He reaches toward me and brushes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"It took you long enough." He sighs. "My, my, my… My little student grows up so fast, and forgets so easily."

I stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…?!" I stumbled over the old words I haven't spoken for so long.

"I'm not your sensei anymore little one." Kakashi smiled.

"B-but-! Y-your mask!!" I nearly fell over. I've never seen his face. And to think, it had been before me for almost two years.

"Yes, well not all of us can fake our death without suspicion. No one recognizes me without the mask." Kakashi pointed to himself.

"Well, what business do you have here, that would require you presence for almost two years?" I asked, getting over the initial shock and falling into annoyance.

"I wanted to keep an eye on my last student, or at least the one I could keep up with and not be killed." Kakashi shrugged. "The week you left, I new you didn't die. I trained you, and you're too smart to get killed easily. It was foolish and stupid to think it would fool _**me**_ or any high ranking warriors." Kakashi glared. "And we have to leave."

"What?! WHY?!" I almost shouted.

"You are running away from your life. I do not approve. But, if you're going to, at least accept the path your parents laid for you." Kakashi tilted head to the side.

"What path?" I asked acidly. My parents. The people who unjustly picked my life.

"Your parents sent you to that academy for a reason. You were to partake in something much bigger than just protecting the village. You were to partake in the salvation of the world. With help, of course." Kakashi explained.

"Nani? Are you joking around?" I reply with a raised eye brow.

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dress room where the girls were primping themselves. Kakashi dragged me into an empty dressing booth and sat on the opposite side on the floor.

"You've heard of the Akatsuki I'm sure." I sat down and nodded.

"Well, their leader Pein is planning to eliminate all that is and remake it in his image. His organization has been gathering ancient demons referred to as Bijuu or 'tailed beasts'. In order to do that he has to find the Jinchurikii, or the people who contain those demons. He plans to use their power for his quest. But, many years ago Konohagure had a plan. While consulting the other hidden villages they decided to produce the three new warriors that would stop them. You were to take the place of the gambler, the snake, and the pervert. That was our team." Kakashi said the last sentence proudly.

"You see Sakura-chan; all three of you have special quirks about you that not many people of your caliber posses. Monstrous strength and spiritual ability, the power of a demon, and the blood line limit of a practically extinct clan. Three separate ability types that if utilized correctly make a perfect team. That is why you and the other two were chosen to fight the Akatsuki." Kakashi looked me straight in the eyes.

"How am I to fight them all with only my blade and my fist?" I asked unsurely.

"Your katana is infused with magic's passed down by your ancestors. The strongest of evils cannot crack it. Your garments are not for just spiritual protection, there is some physical armor in there." Kakashi pulled the box from behind him and slid it to me.

I'll never know how he got it, and I probably never do.

"I'm only the guide, we need to find the others, or they'll find us. It's your destiny whether you choose to accept it or not. Akatsuki should start looking for you soon if all of you are aware of your job. But, regardless, I will go where ever you go. I will be here as long as you need me. Because, after all, you're still young; A little too young to be roaming the countryside all by yourself." Kakashi smiled.

I sighed. This is way too much for one day. The worst part is, I know he isn't kidding. I mean, people depending on me to save world? Che, yeah…_**sure**_. The girl who couldn't tie an obi without making everything fall off or over. Which reminds me…

I smiled at Kakashi.

Then slapped him.

"PERVERT!" I gasped. "All this time?!"

He smirked back while rubbing the red imprint on his face. "Gomen nasai! Can't blame me for trying!" Kakashi laughed.

I stand up and turn around. "Fine, Kakashi-sensei. I'll do it." Still flushing I turned back to him. "But we had better find the others or I'll burn those little books you always seem so absorbed in." I opened the door and stepped out.

"Sakura-chan, I told you I'm not your sensei anymore. Kakashi will do." Kakashi frowned.

"Hmm … I'll think about it Kakashi_**-sensei**_." I smiled.

He sighed in defeated. "Alright then. It's settled. We leave at dawn, tomorrow." Kakashi stood up and stretched.

"Hold on! What about the tea house?!" I exclaimed.

"One of the girls is taking over. Well, actually two. Anko and Rin are taking over for me. They're not one of the um … well, you know. They're actually from Konoha too and they've been keeping tabs on us. Anko's a freaking sadist and Rin was my former teammate from the academy." Kakashi mused.

"Well, um, I guess we're all set then." I'm guessing he's been prepared for a while.

"Yep. Remember, be outside by dawn." Kakashi winked and nudged past me out of the booth and left the room.

I sighed in exasperation, picked up my box and left the room. In the kitchen I found a travel bag in one of the cabinets and filled it with provisions. The tea house just closed for the night so most of the ladies retreated to their sleeping quarters. That's probably why I haven't been caught stealing yet. In the dress room I pulled up a loose plank and put my bag under it along with my box.

After changing into my sleeping yukata I lied on my futon. After rolling around in my sheets I decided to settle with staring hopelessly at the ceiling. If Kakashi's right, there's a lot of pressure. And I could already feel it bearing down on me. I need to find the other two. Soon. Only those two can share this burden with me. And as much as Kakashi tries -like he said- he's only the guide.

I sighed and clenched my sweaty palms. Why? Why me? Why do the heavens bestow this fate on _**me**_? How in the hell am I supposed to fight a giant superstitious criminal organization? And why is Kakashi only a guide?

I roll over. I should stop asking myself questions that I'm not going to be getting answers to anytime soon. I wonder where my companions are. The people I have barred from my mind since I left my home. Is my blonde-headed boy sleeping in the arms of some one who cares for him regardless of his secret; or his he alone and uncared for, awaiting my arrival? Any my dark-eyed boy; is he lying under the stars having a peaceful moment in his rage-filled quest? Or, could he be in a dark room brooding over my return in the future.

I hope they've been okay. I may not choose to remember them well, but I bet it's one of those times where you wouldn't want to be alone. I know I don't. But before I consider opening **those** flood gates I'd better think about my supposed 'mission'. Let's see, what do I know about the Akatsuki? Remember, there's an advantage in living or working in a publicly accessible building. Lost of different kinds of people come. Criminals, politicians, and just regular people.

Actually, just last month some low-ranking associates of the Akatsuki dined here.

I overheard them talking about a few of the primary Akatsuki members. I didn't know there was a woman in their organization! She's 'Leaders' partner apparently. She's got blue hair too.

They also spoke of a man that had the Sharingan and long black hair.

The ones that sounded particularly frightening were a plant-like, split personality man that **ate** people, and a silver-haired man who spoke profanely and carried a three-pronged scythe.

That's not even all of them. Those are only a few of what I have to face. I sigh and get up and open a window. It's almost dawn already. Well, I suppose I had better forget about rest. I shrug my sweat-soaked yukata off of my shoulders then stumble through the dark to find the loose plank. When I find my box I start equipping the contents. The pink, red blossom-coated hakama pants fit nicely, they even had cute little white swirls! I put on the peach yukata and pink and red kimono on. Running my fingers over the sleeves I felt embroidery on one sleeve.

Just before I was about to make an attempt- and probably fail shamefully as a woman- to tie my salmon obi Kakashi took the liberty of walking in on me.

"I'm going to suggest you get out before I gouge your eyes out." I scowled with my back to him.

He ignored me and started tying my obi for me. He pulled the red sash from my hand and started to tie that too.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? How did you get so good at this?" I asked in awe.

"Well, I've been pretty involved with women. So naturally, at an attempt to impress this is one of the many female arts I have mastered." Kakashi chuckled.

Kakashi picked up my katana and slid it into my sash, then stepped back.

"You look just like a princess. Well, uh, an 'equipped' princess." Kakashi smiled.

I pulled up my sleeve and wrapped gauze below my shoulder and tied a sheath to it. Out of the box I pulled a tanto and slid it into the sheath.

"Well, are we all set?" I asked pulling my bag from the floor board.

Kakashi nodded with a pack of his own and started heading toward the back exit. I followed after giving a quick glance to the place that had been my home for a short time. I closed the door tentatively. I'd only been a normal person for about two years, and now I had to throw it away. For the old life I never thought I'd have to see again.

The life of a warrior. The life of a killer.

Kakashi and I started exiting the perimeter as the sun began to rise and the rays reflected of the night mist. This morning looked very . . . tranquil. It made me feel very prepared. I looked over to Kakashi. He had his nose in another orange book. You know what? I'm sill not used to the whole 'no mask' concept. He looks almost strange without it. I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"So, where are we heading?" I enquired lightly.

"Eastern Japan countryside. There's a place there called Otokagure. From some recent hearsay I have heard that one of your comrades has been spotted there consistently." Kakashi said, his eyes never disengaging from the book.

"Oto …kagure." I sigh. "How long is the trek?"

"From here? I would say about four to five days." Kakashi said absently.

"How am I to entertain myself for that long!?" I moaned.

"Oh, come now. You're whining like a child. And plus, you just read my wonderful books." Kakashi flashed the cover in my direction.

I scowled and swiped his book. After reading just one paragraph I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I immediately shove it back into his hands. Kakashi chuckles.

"W-what the **hell** is t-that?!" I sputter in disgust.

"It's literature obviously." Kakashi glared at me.

"You call that literature?!" I point a shaken finger at his book.

"Well, at least it's better than '_Etiquette and Balanced Chi for the Woman'_." Kakashi scoffed.

Yes, in my spare time I often read books on ideal female behavior. It's one of the many things my parents said I had no talent in. Kakashi on more than one occasion caught me with my nose in said kind of book. He'd then reprimand me, and say to me:

"_**Life isn't about etiquette Sakura-chan. It won't save you in a fight. What you lack in properness you more than compensate for in acumen and strength."**_

That's why I love that guy.

We treaded silently for most of the day until the sun drooped under the horizon. Kakashi gathered some stray wood and started a fire. I unraveled a blanket. Kakashi told me earlier that we would be packing conservatively and we would have to share a few things. So as a result I'm lying back-to-back with him. When I was younger and we were all still on a team we often ended up sleeping this way so it wasn't particularly awkward.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei? Are you asleep?" I yawn.

"Well, I was." He mumbled groggily. "What do you want exactly?"

"I …-Do you think other two are okay?" I asked hesitantly.

I heard him sigh and roll over. "Sakura-chan. I haven not spoken to either of them for years. How am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, gomen na-" I started to apologize but he cut me off.

"But, if they're still hell bent on protecting you when you're in life-threatening danger they're probably looking for us now." Kakashi said.

"How will we know when we find them?" I asked falling in and out of consciousness.

"You'll know. Don't worry about _**that**_." Kakashi chuckled sleepily.

I smile and roll over. "You know, for a pervert, you're still not that bad." I mumble hazily.

That night I slept in the arms of my teacher under a waning moon. And even if I was angry the next morning; I must confess it was the most comfortable sleep I've had in nearly two years.

That was long, huh? Fifteen pages of a one subject notebook. I had a random thought explosion and had to write it. I've already started on chapter two, only six more pages to write. It takes me FOREVER to type. Please forgive my absence from Ebony and A Year of Change. I'm currently in a pothole in my life trying to come to terms with going to high school. I'm getting older.

Review if you feel like it.

NEXT CHAPTER: Blonde and Black, Believe It!

INCLUDES: Encounters, injuries, weapons, ominous dreams, unexplained frights, and possible fights.


	2. Black and Blonde, Believe It!

Hi

Hi. I haven't been getting very many reads for this fanfic. But to who ever is reading this; it is longer than my current stories, chapter length wise. But hey, if you don't like it, it's not like it's my problem. My alarm clock as mysteriously disappeared. Therefore I am saddened. And I've already written chapter two I just haven't typed it. And for the hidden villages is it _'gure'_ or _'gakure'_? Because on the internet I can get results for both and they use _'gakure'_ on Wikipedia.

'_Dream'_

'**Emphasis'**

**Disclaimer:** Why do people have the compulsion to ask this? This doesn't even take place in the Naruto world.

**Blonde and Black, Believe It!**

When I was a child; sometimes traveling with my team, I'd see wondrous sights. I'd even compared the way the stars looked from different places. And the way the sun rises. My blonde-headed boy never really understood why I did that. My dark-eyed boy was too passive to care why I did that. And my sensei was always too busy to ask.

I didn't blame them.

From the Land of Waves you could see millions of stars on a clear night. It was like an ocean above an ocean. In Sunagakure, when the sands were calm the sun rose like molten glass emerging from the slightly stirring grains of sand. It was the most serene part of the day. Even in Otogakure the sound of the crickets in the night provided a brilliant melody to the viewing of stars or the rising of the sun. In Konohagakure it was fun to sit on the roof of a house and point out shooting stars, even if they weren't really there.

I liked seeing these mostly because I knew I'd forget a lot when I grew up. But I strove to burn those nights into my mind. Because those times are when the villages are at their best. And those were also the times where my team wasn't protecting me; they were just being with me. And that was always enough for me.

Even though my blonde-haired boy never understood; Even though my dark-eyed boy never cared; And even though my sensei wouldn't ask …I'm sure they knew.

…………………

I felt the warmth of the sun engulfing my body. At a futile attempt to go back to sleep I cuddled my blanket closer. It was pleasant, even comfortable.

And then it breathed.

The events of last night came back to me in flashes and I was wide awake now.

"Wonderful." I grumbled sarcastically.

"No need to be grouchy. And give me some credit; at least I didn't grope you." Kakashi lazily reprimanded me.

"You are incredibly uncouth!" I frowned.

Kakashi just sat up and patted my head. I glared at him shortly then I got up as well. He rolled up the blanket and stuffed it into his bag. I kicked dirt over the lingering ashes of the fire getting my sandals dirty. We set off before noon after having onigiri for breakfast. The path winded through a lively forest of chirping birds and small animals. I figured this path must be travelled frequently. There are foot prints, wheel tracks, and horse prints. As well as the wildlife isn't avoiding us.

I have an odd feeling this morning. Not bad … just, odd. Like a stirring in my chest. I feel as though something… or some one is trying to reach me. But, I can't reach back. Maybe it was the onigiri … I chuckled inwardly. If only it were true.

Kakashi strides closer to me and I throw him a look. He just responded with a frown and eyed the visible area warily. We were being followed. We stopped walking and stood in silence. I was now on my guard as well. For a brief moment I watched a leaf fall from a tree to the ground. But it briefly swished to the right before it landed on the soil.

On reflex I pulled a senbon form my obi and threw it at the foliage to the right of me. I heard a grunt and a branch bend. I speed into the wood and drew my blade. Daggers clashed against my katana multiple times before I spotted our stalkers face. His weapons weren't daggers.

No… they were claws, feral ones at that. I trailed my eyes up his arm, covered by orange and black yukata and to his face. That face had sharp bared teeth and an animalistic glare by a bright maroon. And last, unruly blonde semi-yellow hair.

We stared at each other in shock. Then the boy of blonde hair pulled his hand back and appeared to stand down. Glad I didn't have to spill blood I slid my katana back onto its sheath. Then, without warning he lashed at me. I flipped back to dodge… a little too late. He carved a good chunk of my thigh and pants with his left hand. And he stabbed a fairly sized hole in my abdomen with his right hand. The look he was giving me was telling me he was debating over whether to finish me, or leave me. I was still utterly confused and wasn't responding to the searing pains I was feeling. So I just kind of stood there; staring like an idiot.

He stepped back with a pained expression then bounded farther into the woods without looking back. I suppressed the urge to go to him and ask why he looked so hurt. Because, at that moment my senses kicked in. I held a hand to my side, pressing on my wound at a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Gomen nasai… I was about to step in. I didn't think it was **him** of all people." Kakashi sighed while staring at my seeping blood.

"I-I was not expecting…" I stammered.

I was not expecting to find my blonde haired boy so soon. And I certainly did not expect him to attack me. Why would he ever harm me? And why did he look so…**evil**.

"Why Kakashi-sensei? Why is he like that? You know." I frowned.

"It is what the Kyuubi does to him. No matter how many seals you use, no matter how much you train to suppress it, you can never stop it from escaping your control. And when it gets out, it wreaks havoc. It can be triggered by immense emotional stress, or forced out. I do not know which case it is currently, but try not to blame him if he cannot help it." Kakashi said wistfully.

I nodded stiffly and jumped from the tree to the road. With me already being disoriented, the impact almost made me black out. I started slowly hobbling down the path. Kakashi easily caught up with me, and stood in my way.

"H-he went that way. He's t-travelling parallel to the road." I pointed a shaky finger down the road.

Kakashi frowned at me and the next thing I knew I was being carried .

"I can walk." I protested.

"You'll bleed out if you even try. You know that as well as I do. Do not let your damned pride get in the way of your well-being." Kakashi said sternly.

I chuckled, noticing my vision was flickering. I close my eyes. I need rest … Just five minutes …

_Drifting._

_If I were to describe it that's what it feels like. Floating in darkness. It was silent except for the slight beating of my heart. I wasn't cold, and I wasn't warm. I was just… there. I was surprised when I spotted a pair of eyes watching me through the darkness. I drifted closer and a shape began to form around the eyes._

_It was a man._

_This man had a pale angular face wiped clean of all traces emotions and crimson eyes. I noticed lines trailing down his face, portraying many years of stolen sleep. His wide shoulders were covered by a black cloak with white outlined red clouds. Down the front was a red trimming, and half way down the front there were gold-colored fastenings. Aged gauze was wrapped around the gold ended hilt of his katana that stuck out of the red sash around his waist. _

_I stared curiously at the man. Why was he here?_

_He came before me without a sound. His hair matched the blackness around us, but it was mostly held in a modest low ponytail. The rest hung around his face. The man stayed an arms length away and simply stared. I stared back into his eyes, bewildered. The next thing I remember, I screamed._

I shot up panting and sweaty. I scanned the small room for the probing red eyes. But instead I found a slightly flustered Kakashi staring at me with concern. I let out a sigh of relief. And then I felt a stinging pain in my torso and leg, and fell onto the sheets laid out for me. Sucked in my breath and winced.

"How … how long was I out?" I asked; feeling like someone shoved sandpaper down my throat.

"Only about five or six hours." Kakashi pulled gauze and a bottle of salve out of my pack. "I cleaned out your wounds with alcohol, but you stopped bleeding only a little while ago."

"Kakashi-sensei… where are we?" I asked looking around.

The room was small, with two windows and a door; the screen slightly shredded. There were tools and ornaments strewn around the room and hanging from low, rotting raptors. The wooden floor was dusty and unclean where rays of sun hit it.

"I'm guessing it's a strange room. But for some reason I seriously doubt we will be having any unwanted visitors." Kakashi started pulling at my sheets.

"What are you doing?" I started pulling them back.

"I have to dress your wounds or they will get infected." Kakashi sighed and threw the blanket aside.

"Kakashi-sensei where are my clothes?" I asked looking down at my chest bindings and underwear.

"Your pants were ripped down the side, and your kimono had a big hole in the stomach. And most of your clothes were drenched in blood." Kakashi spoke while smeared the ointment on my abdomen.

"How far did you carry me?" I winced.

"Maybe eight or nine miles." Kakashi said while starting to wrap bandages on the no longer bleeding hole.

"Then you should be resting!" I tried to sit up, but Kakashi pushed me back down.

"Do not worry. **I** am adult here. I have to take care of you before myself." Kakashi turned and smirked down at me.

I frowned, flushing. He rubbed some salve on the shredded skin of my thigh. I kept flinching from the sting.

"If you don't stop your twitching I'm going to end up getting this all over you." Kakashi pointed at my leg.

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. Kakashi only chuckled and started with bandages.

"Well, if you lose control of that hand of yours you won't be having it for much longer." I said in a dangerously calm voice.

He laughed nervously and pulled away. "Kakashi-sensei, give me your extra clothes." I demanded, wiping ointment on the side of his face.

He chuckled at my antics and started sorting through his bag. Kakashi pulled out a forest green yukata tunic with slit shoulders and peach laces on the ends of the sleeves. He threw it at me.

"It's supposed to be a top. But, with our height difference it should be just long enough to pass the bandages." Kakashi explained scratching the back of his head.

It turns out that my obi and sash didn't get massacred. So I used them to hold it all together. I grabbed my katana and slid it into its place at my side. I sat up, slumped over with my fingers pressed to my eyes.

"What were you screaming about earlier?" Kakashi asked, putting away our supplies.

After a brief pause I replied, "I …I saw a man in a black cloak with red and white clouds on it. I looked in his eyes, and became very frightened."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "But, if you saw it in your mind…" He stammered. "Oh _**no**_. Sakura-chan, we need to get out of here. NOW." Kakashi pulled me up.

"W-what the-?! What **now**?!" I asked stumbling to him.

"I'll explain soon enough. Get on my back." He demanded.

I put on my pack and climbed onto Kakashi's back. He sucked in a breath filled of anticipation and stepped toward the door. He slid it open, leaned on the balls of his feet and leapt forward. The sun was setting on the dirt road. Clouds were splayed across the sky, and carried a black-blue hue. It was going to rain soon. Even so, the sky looked pleasant aside from the swelling dark clouds. Any of the remaining white clouds had taken on shades of lavender and pink and looked like smeared paint.

Kakashi sped along the road, and looked utterly serious.

"So may I be enlightened as to why we are running like madmen?" I questioned, wincing at what the bouncing was doing to my wounds.

"You see Sakura-chan, you and the others have a few additional abilities that are either magnified versions of your natural skills or randomly drawn gifts." Kakashi explained, huffing.

"And you're telling me this because…?" I enquired expectantly.

"Because all of you have an acute ability to sense human presence within a reasonable distance, either through physical feeling or you'll see them in you mind." Kakashi said.

"So that means that… One of the Akatsuki is near us?" A shiver ran up my spine.

"Precisely. One, or more if they have non-humans with them." Kakashi nodded grimly.

I spotted a spark in the trees and a spray of flames shot at us. I pulled Kakashi back and he stumbled back, dropping me. I disregarded the shot of pain in my leg and stomach and stood up. When the smoke cleared two cloak-clad figures stood before us. They both wore a kasa obscuring their faces from our view and the small bells made an eerie chime. We stood and stared in complete shock, if not fear.

"Hey little girl, if you come with us quietly we won't have to harm you. Same with you old man." The taller figure spoke in a scratchy rough tone.

"How did you find us?" I demanded.

"That is not of your concern Haruno Sakura-san." The shorter man replied in a smooth voice void of emotion.

They knew who we were. Well, they knew who **I** was.

"No thank you. We do not run with Akatsuki scum." I sneered and placed my hand over my katana.

"Then I guess you'll need some friendly persuasion." The taller man gripped a large bandaged blade behind himself.

They both removed their kasa's and laid them on the ground. The taller man did not appear human. He had shark-like features and blue skin. His grin scared me to be honest and his beady black eyes were edging him to spill blood. The shorter man was the one from my dream. And he wasn't grinning; instead he had his mouth set in a pronounced frown. They were dressed identical to what I'd imagined.

"Y-you!" I glared at the black haired man.

He only responded with staring at me without the slightest hint of feeling.

"Don't look at his eyes. Or they'll do worse than they did in your dream." Kakashi ordered form a few yards away.

I waited for either of them to take a stance. The blue man still grasped his sword menacingly. But, the black haired man remained still, his eyes glinting a sinister crimson. His hands hung at his sides, no where near the hilt of his katana.

In the blink of an eye the blue man appeared before me and attempted to swing at me with his giant bandaged blade. I ducked and rolled away even when my leg protested. Kakashi had already lunged at the crimson eyed man with a large shuriken that clashed against his katana. I made a move to stand up, but I found myself incapable of doing so. It felt as though some one had pulled all of the strength out of me. Well I guess that means I won't be fighting so much. I pulled myself up using my blade as leverage. When I stood up I glared murderously at the blue man.

"Well, I guess I didn't sap enough of your energy. Maybe you'll be more entertaining than most." The shark-like man grinned in a sadistic manner.

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi called my attention as he dodged another slash from the other man. "Hoshigaki Kisame's Samehada weakens you, even if it doesn't touch you. And be careful when he takes off the banda-." Kakashi grunted after taking a slice to the shoulder.

I looked back at Kisame who started unraveling a stream of bandages from his Samehada. His gigantic blade pulsed and flexed. It looked as if it were a cluster of skin-tearing knives. I felt exhausted but I came at him, regardless. I went for a stab in the collarbone but Kisame's free hand twisted my hand, deflecting my blade to the ground. I growled in distain pulling my other hand back and punching him in the jaw. I heard a satisfying crack. Kisame jumped back with a part grimace part grin.

"Hey, Itachi-san I think we got us a feisty one." Kisame chuckled, rubbing his jaw as blood trickled from his mouth.

"Do what is necessary without killing her, you know our orders." Itachi pulled out three senbon from his arm, courtesy of Kakashi.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kisame bounded towards me and swung his Samehada. I tried to dodge but it nicked me just over me right elbow, cutting my skin to ribbons and spattering blood. I ground my teeth and groaned the sight. I switched my blade to my left hand. Now, understand that I'm no good with left-handed swordplay, but I know basic.

At the academy we were taught that is traditional methods fail, improvise. Many blind, deaf, or physically handicapped warriors have mastered this. But, I'm not or ever was categorized as any of those. The only reason I could learn the **basics** is because I'm very coordinated and learn at an exceedingly impressive rate. I didn't stick around long enough to be taught on an advanced level.

Without warning I got slammed by a wave of water and crashed into a tree. I clawed at the bark until I was standing again and then coughed out the water. I opened my eyes and saw blood staining the tree and felt it trickle down my chin. I couldn't handle this guy for too much longer. I can deal with speed better than power.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I rasped. "Switch!"

Kakashi looked over to me and nodded. His clothes were scorched and blood was splattered all over his shoulder and hands. I shoved myself from the tree and sidestepped Kisame's next attack. I abruptly stopped running and jumped to his side and jabbed at a pressure point in his arm. He immediately dropped his sword with his disabled arm twitching. I ran at Itachi as Kakashi passed me with a high-five, going for Kisame.

Now filled with a new sense of triumph I lunged for Itachi. I jumped with a roar and brought my katana down on him. He blocked easily, and forced back knocking me to the ground. He attempted to stab me while down, but I rolled away so he only ripped off my sleeve. I stood up and circled cautiously. He mimicked my action.

"First rule of any form of combat; never go for the obvious, let alone frontal attack." Itachi taunted, smirking.

"Yes, well I was also taught to never make the first move. And I don't follow that guideline either." I retorted taking a swing at him that he blocked.

"You do have a point I suppose. If we all followed that principle, no one would make the first move." Itachi swiped his leg under mine and I fell back.

He swung his katana at me but I held it back with my own. "Hey bastard, do you have any kin or something? You remind me of some one."

"Hai." He responded before I brought me feet up and kicked him in the gut.

He stumbled back grimacing. I looked to check on Kakashi who was holding Kisame pretty well. Kisame's hand remained at his side, still useless.

"You're awfully talkative today Uchiha!" Kisame laughed abrasively.

A blast of fire pulled my attention back to Itachi. I ducked to avoid getting singed. I stood back up frowning, annoyed.

"Seriously? What the hell is it with you people and blowing some form of element in my face." I ground out.

Itachi shrugged slightly and motioned for me to come at him. I growled at his arrogance and ran at him with my blade. He moved to block but I abruptly stopped and slid around him to stab him in the back. He leaned away and spun, going for a roundhouse kick. I caught his leg but he twisted it until I was thrown from him to the ground. I was without my katana, which taunted me from just outside of my reach.

Itachi brought his katana down on me but I caught it between my palms. Blood trickled down my hands and into my sleeve(s). Every few seconds the katana would inch closer to my face. I sighed frustration and decided to go with the low blow. I kneed him in the groin without a second thought. He doubled over in obvious pain. I rolled over and reached my blade; my sweaty left hand barely able to grasp it. I stood, panting. I looked back over to Kakashi with a half-idled gaze. He was clashing blades with Kisame nonstop. I'm surprised he even has the stamina to handle that oddly colored man. I couldn't last more than five minutes with that guy. My sensei is officially awesome.

I turned back to my opponent who lunged at me. In my lapse of thought he caught my shoulder and I fell over again. Except this time I grabbed him and knocked him down too. We rolled a few times before we came to a stop; luckily I ended up on top. I had him straddled at the waist and held my katana a few centimeters from Itachi's neck. I had won, I though a breathless sigh.

"Any last words?" I smirked, eyeing his hair instead of his eyes. He shook his head with a smirk of his own. I gave him a confused look and with a move of his hands, our positions switched. I was utterly shocked and stupefied. I stopped my breathing when he leaned close to the side of my face.

"We won't just kill you. We have much worse in store." Itachi whispered icily.

He pulled back, and in my rush of adrenaline I met his gaze. Three comas spun until his pupils resembled a three bladed shuriken. And then I heard a loud _'Poof'_. I ripped my gaze from Itachi's eyes and looked at what everyone else was staring at.

"Hey jackass! Get off of **my** Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!!" I heard an angry, idiotic blonde shouted.

**O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o **

**Hello. It's nice of you to take your time to read my story. Thank you, sincerely. I found my favorite chopsticks. YAY. I'm listening to Amy Winehouse right now. Even though she sucks with live singing and she's always on something … she actually makes good music. Chicks, don't depend on Pamprin, USE MIDOL. It works so much better in my opinion even though it's more expensive.**

**Review Please.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_ Of Toads, Laws, and Insincerity.

_**INCLUDES:**_ Being anticlimactic, hopping, hoping, nausea, new rules, lying, a hut with a woman, a nice old man, two gifts, a wrong guess, and an unwanted surprise.


End file.
